Kenapa harus Genre Bender?
by Sayaka Ayano
Summary: 20 Taon setelah Yellow Turban Rebellion, para warriors kita ini dikutuk ama dewa langit gara gara keseringan perang. Para cowo dikutuk jadi cewe tiap siang dan balik normal tiap malem, begitu pula dengan para cewe... Gimana reaksi mereka selama 2 minggu di beri kutukan itu ama dewa langit?
1. Chapter 1

Author Note: Entah kenapa author tiba tiba dapet ide buat cerita geje ini gara gara kebanyakan liad film yang ceritanya genre bend. Tiba tiba saja aku pengen ngebuat ini cerita, maaf aja kalo misalnya ini ceritanya gejenya amit amit, buat yang mungkin ga tau genre bend itu apa. Genre bend itu kaya karakter yang genre-nya diubah, misalnya dia cewe tapi dia di buat versi cowonya ato sebaliknya. Ya udah semoga aja kalian suka karyaku yang ini. Makashi

Genre Bend Warriors

-Chapter 1: Aku Kutuk Kalian Semua -

Warning: Geje, Abal tu de max, Alay, Typo, Garing, OOC tu de max, Penggunaan bahasa yang tidak baik dan tidak benar(?), Ngaco, Rada mesum, Dll

Makashi ya Minna dah mau klik Fic Abal nan Geje nan SWT ini. Aku akan usaha se kocak mungkin. Maaf kalo ada yang Aneh ato SWT. Tolong di review ya. Mungkin bisa ku perbaiki.

Hari yang cerah setelah 20 taon pembasmian Yellow Turban Rebellion, 3 kerajaan ini kerjanya masih tetep aja berantem sepanjang hari. Kerjanya perang mulu, nggak ada berenti berentinya. Karena bosen mengawasi bumi yang tontonannya Cuma perang mulu, para dewa langit mulai sebel ngeliatin 3 kerajaan ini. Alhasil mereka mengumpulkan semua petinggi petinggi di langit sana buat rapat dan membahas mengenai 3 kerajaan yang nggak bisa berhenti perang ini.

"Buset dah, kalian nggak bosen apa liatin bumi yang kerjanya tengkar aja mulu… Gue dah bosen ini, liad siaran yang isinya perang mulu" Kata seorang cowo yang imut tapi rambutnya putih semua, alias Taigong Wang

"Iya, kaya nggak ada kerjaan lain. Diem dikit napa? Itu 3 kerajaan kaya nggak punya kerjaan lain aja selain tengkar" Nu Wa

"Ada yang punya Solusi mungkin?" Sambung Fu Xi

"Gimana kalo kita ajak rundingan aja?" Sambung Taigong Wang

"Ah, gak kira mempan kayaknya. Paling nanti mereka juga bakal ribut lagi kok" Sambung Nu Wa

"Kita adakan rally games?" Sambung San Zhang yang tiba tiba nongnol

"Jangan ah… Kalo kaya gitu mereka semua pasti bakal makin rusuh…" JAwab Fu Xi

"Lomba karaoke? Ato adakan Arena Gladiator?" Tanya Sun Gokong yang tiba tiba nongol entah dari mana.

"Kalo arena gladiator mah sama aja… Kalo lomba karaoke Gue ga yakin, mereka mungkin bisanya Cuma teriak "SERANGGG!" ato "MAJUUUU…" dan kawan kawannya lah…" JAwab Taigong Wang

"Hmmm… Apaan ya?" Seketika semua penghuni langit itu diam sejenak dan berpikir. Sampe Da Ji ngasih ide

"Dah kita kutuk aja mereka… Biar mereka kapok… Kita kasi mereka waktu 2 minggu, paling ngga kalo 2 minggu mereka bisa tenang kita kembalikan mereka normal… Gimana?"

"Boleh juga sih… Tapi kutukan macam apa yang pas? Jangan yang aneh aneh dah, kasian mereka…" Sambung Fu Xi

"Kita kutuk mereka jadi binatang?" Kata Gokong penuh semangat

"JAngan ah, kasian mereka kalo jadi binatang… Yang rada manusiawi dikit dong…" Kata Fu Xi

"Jadi Batu?" Sambung San Zhang

"Lu kira ini cerita malin kundang? Mereka kan bukan anak anak durhaka…" Sambung Fu Xi

"Jadi Crystal gimana?" Lanjut San Zhang Lagi

"Oi, sama aja itu… Malah itu kaya game Fin*l Fan*asy XIII… Nggak kreatif ah kalo ini…" Lanjut Taigong Wang

"Gimana kalo kita kutuk para cowo jadi cewe dan para cewe jadi cowo?" Tiba Tiba Nu Wa ngasih ide ini, serentah semua menatap heran Nu Wa

"Hah? Kok gitu? Bisa dijelaskan dikir mungkin kok kayaknya Seru" Tiba Tiba Da Ji bicara

"Jadi gini, kan yang biasanya maju perang kan para cowo cowo kan? Dan para cewe kan kerjanya di rumah kan? Gimana kalo kita buat para cowo itu jadi cewe? Kan nanti mereka bakal mikir ulang buat mau perang dengan sosok cewe kan? Dan kalo para cewe yang punya sosok cowo ini mereka belon tentu punya kekuatan dan pengalaman perang yang sama ama cowo gimana? Kayaknya seru kan?" Semua mata ngeliatin Nu Wad an membayangkannya.

"Wah boleh juga tuh, kayaknya bakal asik nih…" Kata Gokong

"Biar seru kita tambahin aja… Jadi mereka bakal berubah kalo siang, kalo malem mereka bakal balik normal… Gimana seru kan kayaknya?" Sambung Da Ji

"Boleh juga tuh… Sapa tau mereka bakalan bingung sendiri lalu berenti perang sejenak?" Kata Fu Xi

"Nah sekarang siapa diantara kita yang punya Skill kaya gitu?" Tanya Taigong dan membuat semua dewa diam dan berpikir sejenak.

"Dari pada repot kita panggil aja si pemimpin Yellow Turban itu… Dia kan penyihir hebat…" Sambung San Zhang

"Ah Bole juga itu… Tapi kan dia udah di surga sana? Gimana panggilnya…" Tanya Taigong

"Biar Gokong yang panggil" Kata Gokong dengan bangga

"Ya udah kamu yang panggil dah, asal jangan buat ribut ya…" Nasehat si San Zhang

"Bisa diatur…" Nggak berapa lama Gokong langsung ilang dengan alasan mau panggil si Zhang Jiao. 2 Jam kemudian Gokong dateng sambil bawa karung.

"Apaan itu Gokong?" Tanya Fu Xi dengan tampang heran

"Udah liad aja nanti…" Begitu dibuka, tampaklah sosok seorang kakek dengan tangan dan kaki yang diikat, dan mulutnya di plester ama lakban. Dan nggak lain itu Zhang Jiao.

"Ampun Gokong… Sopan dikit napa… Kita mau minta tolong dia kok lu iket gini sih?" Tanya Sanzhang heran.

"Abis gue dah minta baik baik dia kabur mulu sih…" Bela Gokong

"Dah kita lepasin tali ama lakban nya… Kasian nih…" Kata Taigong Wang. Begitu tali ama di lepasin Zhang Jiao langsung mau kabur.

"Kenapa kalian para dewa memanggil saya? Padahal saya kan udah damai di surga…" Kata Zhang Jia yang masih ketakutan karena takut di iket ama Gokong lagi.

"Jadi gini… Kami para dewa minta Bantuanmu supaya kamu mau bantu kami…" Kata Nu Wa

"Bantu apaan? Emang nti kalo saya bantu saya dapet apaan?" Kata Zhang Jiao

"Tenang aja… Kita balikin kamu ke surga… Gimana deal?" Fu Xi langsung ngasi surat kontrak

"Deal… Asal yang nganter bukan si monyet tadi ya…" Kata Zhang Jiao yang langsung lempar deathglare ke Gokong

"Oke dah… cepet tanda tangan sana…" Kata Nu Wa. Nggak pake tunggu Zhang Jiao langsung tanda tangan disana abis gitu para dewa langsung mengatakan tujuan mereka manggil Zhang Jiao

"Nah jadi gini… Kan kamu tau kan kalo 3 kerajaan itu kerjanya tengkar aja sepanjang hari… Nah kita ini para dewa sampe bosen liatin mereka kerjanya tengkar terus terusan. Nah kita ini minta tolong bantuanmu buat mengutuk mereka biar mereka semua bisa tenang bentar aja…" Jelas sih Nuwa

"Nah terus kalian minta aku mengutuk mereka jadi kaya gimana?" Tanya Zhang Jiao

"Nah itu dia… Kita tadi mikirnya maunya kalo pagi sampe sore para cowo akan jadi cewe dan para cewe akan jadi cowo dan kalo malemnya mereka bakal balik normal… Gimana gampang kan?" Kata Da Ji

"Bisa diatur… Kalian mau berapa lama mereka kaya gitu?" Kata Zhang Jiao yang langsung bersiap meng-cast mantra

"Hmmm… Maunya sih kalo bisa 2 minggu cukup… Kan seru nih liatin mereka sibuk sendiri mikirin cara ngilangin itu kutukan dalam 2 minggu…" Sambung Da Ji. Seketika Zhang Jiao langsung baca mantra, dan para dewa langsung mentapnya dengan tatapan penuh harapan.

"Nah… sekarang tinggal tunggu besok pagi aja… Kita liat reaksinya mereka… Sekarang aku dah boleh balik kan?" Kata Zhang Jiao. Dia langsung di cegat ama Taigong

"Oh nggak bisa… Kita mau liad dulu, mempan ato nggak… Jadi kamu bakal kita balikin besok pagi…" Jelas Taigong, Zhang Jiao Cuma bisa nurut aja.

Pagi itu di Istana kerajaan Shu, di kamar Guan bersaudara:

Guan Xing, pagi itu bangun di pagi buta dengan tujuan mau latihan pagi. Dengan tampang ngantuknya dia mau ngebangunin Guan Ping ama Guan Suo. Begitu bangun dia langsung mengguncang guncangkan Guan Ping yang masih mendekam dalam selimutnya.

"Ping… Bangun Ping… Kita latihan pagi yuk… Dari pada nanti papa yang bangunin kita…" Kata Guan Xing, sambil narik selimut Guan Ping. Guan Xing Cuma bisa melongo liad Guan Ping, karena yang tidur di ranjangnya bukan Guan Ping, tapi seorang cewe yang mirip Guan Ping.

"Hmmm bentar napa kakak…" Kata Guan Ping yang kembali narik selimutnya. Guan Xing yang Shock langsung narik selimutnya Guan Suo buat ngebangunin adeknya

"Eh Suo Bangun lu…" Guan Xing nggak kalah kaget liad Guan Suo juga berubah jadi cwe, dia masi tetep pake bajunya Guan Suo tapi dia seorang cewe.

"HEI SIAPA KALIAN KOK KALIAN ADA DI RANJANGNYA GUAN PING AMA GUAN SUO?" Tanya Guan Ping yang nunjuk Guan Ping ama Guan Suo yang masih setengah sadar

"Lu Sendiri sapa? Kok pake bajunya kak Xing?" Tunjuk Guan Ping dan Guan Suo ke Guan Xing.

"Ya Gue Guan Xing…" Bela Guan Xing

" Ngaca lu… Guan Xing itu cowo… Bukan cewe… Kalo mau bohong kira kira dong…" Kata Guan Suo

"Ah gila kalian Gue Guan Xing…" Kata Xing

"Tuh belakang Lu ada kaca… Ngaca sono… kalo mau bohong kira kira dong…" Kata Guan Ping. Guan Xing langsung menoleh ke belakang. Dan Dia langsung Jaw Drop ama penampilannya pagi itu, seketia dia berubah jadi cewe, Astaga sejak kapan gue punya **** pikir Guan Xing dan bahkan sekarang mukanya mendadak jadi cantik layaknya boneka. Buset mampus gue gimana cara gue pergi nih kalo gue jadi cewe, Pikir Guan Xing

Sementara itu Pagi itu di Wei, di depan kamar Cao Pi:

Guo Jia, penasehat pak Cao Cao pagi itu kelabakan karena dia bangun kesiangan, dengan baju ala pemain billayardna itu dia berlari ke kamar Cao Pi, buat membangunkan Cao Pi dan mengajaknya menghadap ke Cao Cao.

"Cao Pi… Cao Pi… Bangun… Dicariin ama papamu tuh…" Guo Jia ngetokin kamar Cao Pi, nggak berapa lama pintu kamar Cao Pi pun di buka yang bikin Guo Jia Shock yang ada di hadapannya seorang cewe dengan bajunya Cao Pi dengan rambut hitam.

"Sapa lu… Bangunin gue pagi pagi dayang baru ya? Lu adeknya Guo Jia?" Kata Cao Pi yang mentap Guo Jia heran. Guo Jia juga nggak kalah heran

"Gue Guo Jia… Lah kamu sendiri sapa?" Kata Guo Jia nunjuk Cao Pi

"Ya… Gue Cao Pi, anaknya Cao Cao…" Bela Cao Pi

"Tapi kan elu cewe… Kalo mau bohong kira kira dong… Cao Pi itu cowo…" Jawab Guo Jia

"Woi… Guo Jia itu ya cowo… Bukan cewe… Tuh ngaca sana…" Cao Pi langsung nunjuk kaca di kamarnya. Guo Jia yang heran langsung berlari ke kaca itu dan menatap kaca itu dengan heran

"Oh men… Kok Bodi Gue jadi slim nan langsing gini… Terus sejak kapan gue punya **** kaya gini…" Guo Jia mentap kaca dengan heran dan dia langsung diikuti Cao Pi.

"Lho… Gue Kok jadi gini…" Cao Pi juga nggak kalah heran mentap kaca.

"Tapi Elu Sungguan Cao Pi kan? Duh ini fenomena alam yang ajaib… Aku nggak pernah tau ada fenomena ini… Jangan kalo kita jadi cewe lalu para cewe bakal jadi cowo tuh…" Kata Guo Jia.

"Buset dah… Pokok aku mau balik jadi cowo… Lu punya ide nggak Guo Jia?" Tanya Cao Pi yang langsung menatap Guo Jia

"Hmmm… Gimana kalo kita dandan jadi cowo aja buat sementara ini… Biar kita tetep dikira normal? Tapi ntar aku cari obatnya, sapa tau kita bisa balik jadi cowo" Kata Guo Jia

"Tapi Gimana caranya, gue ga pernah pegang alat makeup ini?" Tanya Cao Pi

"Sudahlah kita cari buku di perpustakaan istana, kan pasti ada buku tentang tutorial makeup. Nah kita belajar dari sana aja, kita dandan jadi cowo kalo bentuk bada kan kita bisa tutupin ama kita sembunyiin…"

"Wah Pinter lu…Udah kita langsung aja berangkat…" Kata cao Pi yang langsung meninggalkan kamarnya bareng ama Guo Jia buat cari alat makeup ama cari buku tutorial makeup

Pagi Hari, Istana kerajaan Wu, Kamar Qiao Sister:

Xiao Qiao ama Da Qiao mereka berdua heboh sendiri pagi itu, karena seketika mereka berdua berubah jadi cowo. Xiao Qiao ama Da Qiao bingung gimana caranya mereka harus pergi dengan keadaan kalo mereka jadi cowo gitu. Hingga tiba tiba pintu di ketok ama seseorang

"Xiao… Da… Ini dah pagi, kalian ngga lupa kan kalo hari ini kaliah harus ikut rapat…" Suara itu terdengar sangat khas.

"Maaf Kak Lu Xun… Aku ama Kak Da Sakit jadi ngga bisa keluar kamar…" Jawab Xiao Qiao

"Ahhh Oke… Kalian sakit apaan sih? Aku panggilin dokter kah?"

"Nggak usah kak… Paling istirahat doang cukup kok…" Sambung Da Qiao

"Kalo gitu aku masuk ya…"

"JANGAN…" Teriak Xiao Qiao ama Da Qiao tapu terlambat, Lu Xun udah masuk duluan. Lu Xun langsung sweatdrop liad mereka berdua. Yang ada di hadapannya adalah 2 orang cowo yang pake bajunya Xiao Qiao ama Da Qiao.

"Ah… Ternyata kalian berdua juga ya…" Kata Lu Xun

"Hah?" Xiao Qiao ama Da Qiao langsung menatap Lu Xun dengan heran

"Soalnya tadi pagi Shangxiang juga itu, dia mendadak jadi cowo pas mau latihan… Terus dia ribut sendiri sampe aku bangun…" Jelas Lu Xun

"Emang ini fenomena alam ya kak?" Tanya Xiao Qiao

"Entahlah… Kayaknya sih… Nanti aku coba cari di perpustakaan" Jawab Lu Xun

"Lah kak Lu Xun kok nggan berubah jadi cewe tapi?" Tanya Xiao Qiao. Seketika mulut Xiao Qiao langsung di bungkam ama Da Qiao

"Sadar kamu Xiao, lu Xun kan emang cantik, gau usah jadi cewe aja dah di kira cewe kok…" Kata Da Qiao

"Aku juga jadi cewe kok… Tapi aku punya cara sendiri biar tetep keliatan cowo…" Kata Lu Xun dengan bangga

"Emang kamu ngapain Xun? Kok keliatan normal normal aja?" Tanya Xiao ama Da

"Ohooo… Badanku aku perban biar tetep kelihatan rata dan berisi kaya cowo…" Jawab Lu Xun

"Kak… Bantuin kita ya…" Kata Da ama Xiao. Lu Xun langsung sweatdrop

"Gue kan cowo, aku nggak ngerti cara cewe dandan…."

"Tapi kan sekarang elu juga cewe…" Kata Da Qiao

"Ah iya Kak Lu Xun… Kak Ling Tong ama yang lain kaya gimana ya? Aku kok penasaran" Kata Xiao Qiao

Istana kerajaan Jin, Kamar Zhong Hui dan Xiahou Ba:

Zhong Hui yang baru bangun itu mengambil kaca buat mengecek apa wajahnya masih tetep ganteng seperti biasanya. Hingga tiba tiba dia menyadari sesuatu

"TIDAKKK…" Teriak Zhong Hui langsung menggema di seluruh istana. Dan Ba yang tidur di sebelah Zhong Hui langsung terbangun.

"Ada apa kak Hui? Kok pagi pagi dah ribut…" Kata Ba yang masih setengah sadar itu

"Minggir kau cewe…" Kata Zhong Hui yang mengusir Ba

"Ha cewe? Mana?" Kata Ba dengan heran

"Ya kamu itu… Sana Hush hush hush… Najis Gue ama cewe…"

"Aku Xiahou Ba kak… Hei Tunggu kamu kak Zhong Hui kan?"

"BOHONG NGGAK MUNGKIN KAMU BA… Iya aku Zhong Hui yang paling ganteng se kerajaan Jin ini…" Melihat gaya jawaban dan ke narsisan itu tentu saja Ba yakin kalo itu kak Zhong Hui, karena walo jadi cewe mukanya Zhong Hui nggak berubah banyak.

"Kakak sendiri jadi cewe lho…" Kata Ba sambil bawa kaca yang tadi di bawa Zhong Hui, Zhong Hui yang ngeliat kaca iu Cuma bisa berteriak

"TIDAKKKK… NAJIS… KENAPA SEKARANG AKU HARUS JADI CEWE… KEMBALIKAN KEGANTENGAN DIRIKU OH DEWA…" Zhong Hui Cuma bisa teriak dan mengomel karena dia barubah jadi cwe.

SEkian buat Chapter 1 nya maaf kalo Aneh dan nggak jelas. Review ya… biar bisa aku botulin mungkin kalo ada yang ngga bener ato mungkin ada saran… Terimakashi


	2. Chapter 2

Author Note: Maaf semua… Kalo misalnya yang chapter lalu rada berantakan dan agak banyak Typo author belon lama bikin beginian sih, jadi maaf ya… Kalo yang soal nama Wukong author emang rada lupa, soalnya yang author inget namanya Gokong... jadi maaf ya… Maaf juga kalo author lelet update nya soalnya author udah deket deadline bikin tugas sih TTTTTTTTTwTTTTTTTTTT

Gender Bender Warriors

-Chapter 2: Ayo perkenalkan diri kalian lagi!-

Warning: Geje, Abal tu de max, Alay, Typo, Garing, OOC tu de max, Penggunaan bahasa yang tidak baik dan tidak benar(?), Ngaco, Rada mesum, Dll

Makashi ya Minna dah mau klik Fic Abal nan Geje nan SWT ini. Aku akan usaha se kocak mungkin. Maaf kalo ada yang Aneh ato SWT. Tolong di review ya. Mungkin bisa ku perbaiki.

Seketika kerajaan di langit, para dewa tampak bahagia dan tertawa terbahak bahak melihat kejadian yang mereka lihat di pagi hari. Serentak semua kerajaan jadi bingung sendiri karena mereka semua berubah, semua rencana yang udah di rencanain ama 3 kerajaan itu mendadak batal semua karena alasan alasan tertentu. Pokoknya semua membuat alasan nggak mau ketemu karena takut ketahuan kalo mereka semua berubah.

"Sumpah dah… Kocak dah… Semua rencana penyerangan mereka langsung batal semua itu…" Kata Taigong Wang

"Iya iya… Lu liad kan tadi pagi yang Guan bersaudara itu?" Sambung Nuwa

"Iya, terus anak anak Wu itu juga kocak… ama si anak Jin yang tadi pagi ribut di depan kaca sampe teriak teriak tuh…" Sambung Da Ji

"Nggak nyangka deh, anak Wei lumayan pinter juga itu si Boyband Korea…" Sambung Sanzhang

"Iya Nih… Gue jadi penasaran bakal jadi gimana ya ntar mereka kalo pas malem dan tau kalo mereka bakal berubah jadi cowo semua lagi…" Sambung Fu Xi

"Entahlah, kita liad aja nanti…" Sambung Nu Wa

"Hoi… Gue dah bole pulang belon?" Tanya Zhang Jiao, sambil melambai gak jelas karena para dewa sibuk mengawasi bumi yang pemandangannya berubah menjadi kocak seketika.

"Iya iya iya…" Kata Wukong

"Lah elu yang nganter gue pulang?" Tanya Zhang Jiao

"Iya gue yang nganter" Kata Wukong

"Nggak deh, mending gue disini aja dari pada dianter lu pulang… Ntar lu iket lagi"

"Yah… Lu ga liad tuh para dewa lagi sibuk? Lu balik ama gue aja…"

"Ogah…"

Sementara para dewa lagi liad bumi, yuk kita liad apa yang terjadi di kerajaan Wei:

"Nah sekarang kan kita udah balik normal ini…" Kata Guo Jia dengan bangga sambil ngaca

"Iya nih… Pinter lu Guo Jia bangga gue punya temen kaya elu…" Kata Cao Pi sambil menepuk nepuk bahunya Guo Jia

"Dah kita kabur dulu aja deh, sebelum ketauan ama Cai Wenji… Ntar kalo ketahuan bisa di gorok kita…" Kata Guo Jia yang langsung berlari keluar dari kamar itu, saat dia keluar kamar, dia langsung di cegat ama cowo yang tinggi dengan mahkota berbentuk lotus.

"Ngapain kalian kesini?" Tanya cowo itu, Guo Jia langsung menatap Cao Pi dengan tatapan heran.

"Emang elu sapa?" Tanya Guo Jia ama Cao Pi barengan

"Ya gue ini Cai Wenji…" Jawab itu cowo, seketika Cao Pi ama Guo Jia langsung jawdrop.

"Sungguan? Kok ganteng banget lu?" Tanya Guo Jia yang menatap Cai Wenji dengan heran.

"Entahlah aku juga kaget pas tadi pagi bangun jadi begini..." Kata Cai Wenji.

"Tunggu… Kalian ngga berubah jadi cewe?" sambung Cai Wenji

"Ohohohoho… Nggak dong…" Kata Cao Pi yang bohong itu

"Lebih baik kita lapor Cao Cao aja yuk…" Kata Cai Wenji

"Oke dah…" Kata Guo Jia ama Cao Pi. Sesampainya di ruang pertemuan milik Cao Cao, Cao Pi ama Guo Jia langsung jawdrop, karena yang mereka temukan adalah semua jendral mereka berubah jadi cewe bahkan Cao Cao juga.

"Wahhh… Kamu datang juga Guo Jia… Kita semua dengan ajaib berubah jadi cewe nih… Kamu ama Cao Pi kok nggak?" Kata Xiahou Yuan yang tampangnya mendadak manis itu dengan heran

"Wah kalian hebat nih? Tapi kok Cuma kalian ya?" Tanya Dian Wei dengan heran

"Wah itu rahasia dong…" Kata Guo Jia dan seketika Cao Cao langsung mulai bicara

"Para jendral ku sekalian… Aku tidak mengenal diri kalian bisakah kalian perkenalkan diri kalian satu persatu?" Tanya Cao Cao. Seketika, seorang cewe dengan mata yang ditutupi eyepatch langsung angkat tangan dan semua warga di ruangan itu langsung mengenalinya

"AH XIAHOU DUN…" Serentak mereka semua memanggil nama itu karena eyepatch dari Xiahou Dun yang khas itu

"Lalu yang lainnya…" Sambung Cao Cao

"SAYA…" Kata cewe yang pake sorban dan penutup mulut ala orang india ini. Dan tak banyak jendral yang bisik bisik 'wah cantiknya, sapa tuh?'

"Saya Jia Xu…" Mendadak seisi ruangan melongo berjamaah melihat Jia Xu yang mendadak cantik sekali

"Lanjut…" Kata Cao Cao. Tiba tiba Guo Jia ama Cao Pi iseng angkat tangan dan mereka langsung di samber Cao Cao

"Ngapain kalian angkat tangan, kalian kan satu satunya yang normal…" sambungnya. Seketika dari barisan paling belakang ada keributan dan kayaknya ini ada orang dateng telat dan bikin gaduh.

"Oh… Kecantikanku telah kembali… Kini aku telah bersinar bagai mutiara dan terbang bagai kupu kupu…" Yak bisa kita tebak kalo ini Zhang He, Rambutnya yang panjang itu dia sanggul pake jepit kupu kupu dan pake gaun panjang yang siap menyapu lantai dengan corak kupu kupu warna ungu. Bahkan bajunya Zhen Ji kalah Cetar membahananya. Belon lagi di dukung ama aksesoris laennya yang bikin Zhang He makin heboh.

"Dah dateng telat jangan bikin ribut lu ya He…" sambung Cao Pi yang ada di depan itu

"Maafkan aku yang mulia… Habisnya kecantikan kalian hari ini mengalihkanku…" Kata Zhang He

"Yaudah lanjut…" Kata Cao Cao. Nah jadi begitulah hari itu di kerajaan Wei, mereka menghabiskan waktunya untuk kenalan ulang dengan para tentaranya.

Sementara itu di kerajaan Shu:

Seorang cewe super cantik lagi jalan masuk istana pak Liu Bei, rambutnya yang warnanya coklat itu di ikat ama pita putih. Kayaknya anak ini lagi nyariin seseorang sambil bawa gelondongan kertas, Sampe tiba tiba muncuk seorang cewe yang pake seragam perang super sangar dan pake helem bentuk naga (bisa di tebak ini sapa).

"Eh… Ini jiang Wei bukan?" Tanya si Ma Chao yang heran melihat tampangnya Jiang Wei

"Iya bro… Maksudnya Sis…" Kata Jiang Wei yang membawa gelondongan kertas itu.

"Mau kemana lu? Bawa kertas macem mau bangun istana baru aja…"

"Biasa… Buat berguru ama Master Zhuge Liang… Lu liad guru gue kagak?" Tanya Jiang Wei, seketika mereka berdua merenung sejenak.

"Kagak… Habis gue bingung itu sapa aja yang gue temuin tadi pagi… Mereka nyapa gue tapi gue kaga tau mereka…" Sambung Ma Chao

"Yah… Kalo elu kan emang khas kali… Dari helem naga elu juga udah ketahuan elu siapa…" Kata Jiang Wei sambil nunjuk helem Ma Chao.

"Ya udah deh kalo gitu kita bareng aja nyari Master Zhuge Liang…" Kata Ma Chao yang langsung ngebantuin Jiang Wei bawa gelondongan kertas. Nggak berapa lama mereka jalan mereka ketemu ama seseorang yang khas banget baju armor silver dan syal biru, sapa lagi kalo bukan Zhao Yun.

"Hei… Kalian mau kemana?" Tanya Zhao Yun

"Nyari Master Zhuge Liang…" Jawab Jiang Wei ama Ma Chao barengan

"Dia lagi di dalem situ tuh… Ama Liu Bei mereka lagi rapat dadakan… Mereka cari Jiang Wei, tapi nggak ketemu…" Kata Zhao Yun

"Halo… Gue Jiang Wei…" Kata Jiang Wei yang melambai itu

"Sungguan lu Jiang Wei? Gue kira dayang baru… Ckckckck… Cantik kali kau?" Kata Zhao Yun

"Gue juga nyaris kaga kenal pas tadi pagi liad dia tuh…" sambung Ma Chao

"Ya uda deh… Lu masuk sono… " Kata Zhao Yun yang ngebukain pintu buat Jiang Wei. Tanpa tunggu lagi Jiang Wei langsung masuk ke dalem sana dan bener kata Zhao Yun disana para jendral lagi pada ngumpul buat rapat.

"Selamat Pagi Master Zhuge Liang…" Sapa Jiang Wei dengan nada ala anak SD ngasih salam. Seketika seluruh ruangan langsung jawdrop melihat Jiang Wei, bahkan ada yang sampai jatuh dari kursinya

"SIAPA KAMU?" seketika seluruh ruangan langsung menatap Jiang Wei

"Jiang Wei lah… Siapa lagi…" Jawab Jiang Wei.

"Bagaimana kalo kita kirimkan dia saja yang mulia?" Kata Zhuge Liang secara tiba tiba

"Boleh juga, lagian kecantikan Jiang Wei akan mengalihkan dunia(?)" Kata Liu Bei

"Ya sudah, kalo gitu besok kita akan berangkat menyerang Wei, dan Jiang Wei yang bakal jadi umpannya…" Kata Zhuge Liang

"LAKSANAKANNNN…" Kata seisi ruangan secara serempak

"Buset kita mau perang? Dan tunggu APA AKU UMPANNYA?" kata Jiang Wei dengan heran

"Iya nak… Kecantikan mu akan meluluhkan hati para jendral dari Wei, lagipula merka pasti panic karena mereka berubah jadi cewe, karena itu kita harus memanfaatkan situasi ini" Jelas pak Zhuge Liang. Mendengar itu Jiang Wei Cuma bisa jawdrop sambil meninggalkan ruangan. Ma Chao dan Zhao Yun yang melihat tampang Jiang Wei itupun langsung bertanya.

"Kenapa kamu Jiang?" Tanya Ma Chao

"Besok siang kita harus nyerang kerajaan Wei… Dan Gue umpannya Bro…" Kata Jiang Wei

"Yah mau gimana lagi Bro… Eh sis… Abis elu cantik sih… masa umpannya Gue…" Kata Ma Chao

"Kalo Ma Chao pasti langsung ketahuan kali… Terus nti bakal di buru ama si cewe "bledek" dari wei itu" Sambung Zhao Yun

"Kalo ga kuat nanti tinggal melambai ke kamera aja ya…" Jawab Ma Chao

"Gile Lu Chao… Lu kira ini acara TV D*nia L*in?" Jawab Jiang Wei rada emosi

"Ya udah ntar gue temenin lu jadi umpan…" Jawab Zhao Yun

Kalo di Shu malah sempet sempetnya bikin strategi perang lain lagi ama di Wu…

Di koridor istana Wu ada 2 cewe yang lagi tengkar sendiri mengenai betapa cantiknya mereka. Mereka ribut sendiri sampe 1 koridor ngelihatin mereka berdua tengkar. Apa lagi dengan sosok mereka yang baru tak membuat persaingan mereka berhenti

"Lihat ini **** gue lebih gede… Dan Gue lebih langsing dari pada elu tau…" Kata seorang cewe dengan rambut hitam yang pake baju ala jaket training yang modelnya ketat banget buat dia pake.

"Halah… **** gede aja bangga… Liad nih bodi gue menyaingi keseksian nicki minaj… Dan Liat nih rambutku yang pirang nan panjang… Bersinar" tiap kali gue bertarung…" Bales cewe pirang yang bawa lonceng raksasa. Nah sekarang bisa di tebak kan ini siapa?

"Cih… JAngan pamerin **** lu napa… Lu sengaja perban itu atasan biar keliatan seksi kan?" Kata Ling Tong yang emosi itu

"Jerapah… Lu juga pake celana pendek buat pamerin paha kan? Mentang mentang jerapah lu pamerin tu paha gitu…" Sambung Gan Ning

"CIH GUE LEBIH SEKSI…" sambung Lingtong dengan Emosi. Pertengkaran mereka berhenti ketika seseorang yang familiar lewat.

"OI BOYAN… SAPA NIH YANG LEBIH SEKSI? GUE ATO LING TONG?" Tanya Gan Ning yang mencegat Lu Xun dengan tampang premannya

"Dia lebih seksi…" Seketika munculah di hadapan mereka Huang Gai. Memang benar kata Lu Xun, Mendadak Huang Gai punya muka cantik dengan rambut panjang yang diikat, apa lagi dia pake baju gaun merah.

"SIAL… KENAPA HUANG GAI LEBIH CANTIK?" kata Ling Tong dan Gan Ning yang emosi itu.

"Ah iya, perintah dari Pak Sun Jian… Kita semua harus pake kalung dengan tulisan nama masing masing… Supaya kita ngga salah orang…" Kata Lu Xun yang ngebuat Gan Ning ama Ling Tong jawdrop

"APA? Emang kita Guk Guk apa pake gituan? Dah kita bikin ukuran kecil aja Yuk Xun…" Kata Ling Tong dengan penuh emosi

"kita bikin ukuran 3 centimeter bole kan boyan?" lanjut gan Ning, Abis malu maluin banget tau ngga, masa harus pake papan kecil tulisan nama terus di gantung di leher, emang kita guk guk batin Gan Ning yang emosi itu.

"Cih liad aja lu bikin kekecilan nti pasti bakal diomelin ama Pak Sun Jian…" Sambung Ling Tong

"Akan kubuktikan kepintaranku Ling Tong…" Kata Gan Ning yang lagi emosi abis itu. Sementara mereka berdua ribut sendiri Lu Xun yang ada di tengah mereka udah menghilang di telan angin. Dan sekitar 15 menit kemudian entah dengan telepati ato yang lainnya merkea ber 3 kembali berjumpa disana lagi, tapi kali ini mereka sudah membawa papan nama mereka masing masing kecuali Gan Ning.

"Yo bro… jumpa lagi bro…" Kata Ling Tong yang udah pake kalung kotak ukuran 10 cm x 20 cm dengan tulisan LING TONG

"Bah gede banget punya elu Tong…" Kata Gan Nig sambil ngakak.

"Cih… Gue ga bisa potong kayu ukuran kecil ancur semua tuh kayunya pas gue potong…" Sambung Ling Tong

"Liad nih punya gue…" Kata Gan Ning ngeluarin papan nama ukuran 2 meter ala papan tulisan took obat, dengan tulisan gede GAN NING

"Astaga Gannn… Ukuran kecil aja cukup, ngapain bawa papan gede kaya gitu? Dasar landak gila lu Gan" Kata Ling Tong yang tertawa terbahak bahak liatin Gan Ning

"Salah elu… Sapa suruh punya tenaga macem anak gajah gitu ha? Cari ide kek kaya gue gitu lho bisa di potong kecil gitu" Kata Gan Ning dengan bangga

"Terus kalo punya elu gimana boyan?" Tanya Gan Ning ama Ling Tong yang seketika menatap Lu Xun

"Oho punya gue harus keren dong…" Kata Lu Xun dengan bangga ngeluarin kalung bentuk kotak ukuran 3x4 cm dengan kayu yang ada ukiran nama LU XUN

"Gile keren lu… Dapet dari mana nih?" Tanya Gan Ning dengan tampang Excited

"Gue ngukir kayu Bro… Ini kayunya bisa di potong kecil jadi enak banget ngukirnya… Gitu Bro…" Kata Lu Xun

"Gue Juga mau Boyan mau cari kayu kaya gitu deh…" Kata Gan Ning yang mendadak mau pergi ninggaling mereka sampe ada cewe cantik dengan rambut item panjang, gaun merah yang melambai berlari ke koridor, dengan kalung tulisan ZHOU YU

"Kalian bertiga ayo jangan bolos rapat… Hari ini tetep ada rapat… Gak dateng bakal ada "hadiah"menanti kalian" Perintah Zhou Yu yang ngebuat three musketeer ini kalang kabut

Nah kalo di Wu ribut bikin papan nama. Di kerajaan sebelah ada yang malah ribut buat belanja demi penampilan ganteng, keren, imut, cantik mereka. Kerajaan mana lagi yang bakal berbuat kaya gitu kalo bukan kerajaan Jin:

Ditengah koridor kerajaan, para jendral lagi lari kalang kabut karena mereka bingung mau pake apaan. Karena mereka merasa ga greget kalo mereka harus pake baju cewe, dan bahkan beberapa dari mereka rela pinjem baju.

"Kak Yuanji… Kak Yuanji… Bukain pintunya dong…" Ketok seorang cewe unyu nan manis yang pake baju besi yang beratnya amit amit, dengan tampang yang ditutupin ama helem gede, disampingnya ada seorang cewe dengan rambut keriting, dia memilih pake kain yang di belit di badannya ala dewi yunani. Dua orang ini nggak lain Zhong Hui ama Xiahou Ba. Begitu pintu di buka yang muncul bukanlah sosok cewe rambut pirang ato cowo rambut pirang tapi cewe rambut coklat dengan tampang super malasnya, yang pake bajunya Sima Zhao

"Hai cewe… Ngapain kalian kesini?" Tanya itu cewe dengan tampang malesnya, Nah bisa di tebak kan kalo ini Sima Zhao

"Kita mau cari Kak Yuanji…" Jawab Ba

"Ahhh… Yuanji dah pergi dari tadi pagi… Dia pergi ke Ayah… Kalian cari aja di ruangannya ayah…" Jawab Zhao yang balik ke kasur buat lanjut tidur lagi. Mendengar itu Ba dan Zhong Hui langsung pergi ke ruangan tempat biasa mereka melapor ke sima Yi tapi yang mereka temui disana adalah Seorang cewe dengan rambut hitam yang di urai dan dia pake bajunya Zhang Chunhua. Lalu disebelahnya ada 2 cowo dengan rambut coklat dan yang satunya berambut pirang dengan bajunya Sima Yi.

"Om Sima Yi… Om keliatan kak Yuanji Nggak?" Tanya Ba yang menatap 2 orang dengan baju Sima Yi itu.

"Itu Yuanji…" Kata Cewe dengan rambut coklat yang pake baju sima Yi itu nunjuk ke Sima Yi yang satunya.

"Kak Yuanji… Aku Pinjem baju ya kak yaaa…" Kata Ba yang langsung narik narik bajunya Yuanji. Sementara Ba merengek tiba tiba pintu terbuka dan muncul seorang cewe dengan rambut hitam potongan ala dora.

"Ayahhh ibuuu… Aku berubah jadi cewe… Bisa kah aku pinjem bajumu ibu?" Tanya Sima Shi sambil narik bajunya Sima Yi yang lagi pake bajunya Zhang Chunhua

"Kamu Tanya mama saja yaa…" Tunjuk Sima Yi ke Chunhua yang lagi pake bajunya Sima Yi

"Mamaaa pinjem baju…" Tumben banget Sima Shi merengek, pikir Chunhua

"ya udah mama pinjemin… asal kalian semua kumpulin semua jendral kerajaan jin… Kita semua harus belanja… untuk tetap menjaga penampilan keren kita…" Kata Chunhua. Nggak berapa lama Sima Shi ama Ba langsung ngambil baju baru mereka dan segera mereka berlari ke koridor istana mencari para jendral. Tak berapa lama, semua jendral berkumpul di ruang kerja Sima Yi dandanan mereka pada berantakan abis.

Ada Ba ama Jia Chong yang pake bajunya Yuanji, Sima Shi, Wen Yang ama Sima Yi pake bajunya Yuanji, Deng Ai yang badannya Cuma di perban doang, Zhong Hui dengan baju ala orang yunani, Zhuge Dan ama Sima Zhao tetep pake bajunya sendiri tapi jadinya aneh banget, Dan ada Yuanji dan Tante Zhang yang pake bajunya Sima Yi.

"PARA PETINGGI ISTANA KU SEKALIAN… KITA SEMUA HARUS BELANJA… DEMI MEMENUHI KEBUTUHAN KITA SEMUA… JANGAN MAU KALAH DENGAN KERAJAAN LAINNYA… KITA KERAJAAN JIN YANG DINOBATKAN SEBAGAI KERAJAAN BOYBAND (sekarang girl band) JANGAN MAU KALAH… AYO KITA BELANJAAA.." Teriak Zhunhua dengan semangat, Sima Yi hanya bisa facepalm melihat istrinya. Mengingat kantongnya bakal kering buat beli baju. Sementara jendral lainnya hanya angguk angguk saja tanda mereka setuju.

Segera rombongan dengan baju seragam itu langsung berangkat belanja, dan tentu saja mereka jadi pusat perhatian, karena tampang cantik mereka dan baju mereka yang serba aneh. Dan akhirnya setelah 3 jam muter muter akhirnya mereka mulai berkumpul di depan kasir, mereka lagi nunggu Ba ama Zhong Hui

"Hai sis…" Kata Ba yang bawa baju imut semua. Semua baju yang di bawa Ba penuh dengan renda renda dan warna biru dan pink

"Mana Zhong Hui, Ba?" Tanya Wen Yang dan nggak berapa lama Muncul lah Zhong Hui dengan keranjang raksasa dan di bawain ama 3 orang petugas yang udah ketimbun baju nya Zhong Hui.

"Itu bajunya sapa aja Ba yang di bawa Zhong Hui?" Tanya Zhao yang menatap Ba dengan heran

"Bajunya kak Hui lah…" Jawab Ba

"Zhong Hui lu beli baju segitu banyak buat apaan?" Tanya Jia Chong dengan heran

"Buat di pake lah… Ini buat musim panas, Yang itu buat musim dingin, yang disana buat kalo rapat, yang satunya buat kalo tidur, yang itu buat rapat…" Jawab Zhong Hui dan mereka semua hanya bisa jaw drop ngeliat Zhong Hui dan belanjaan mautnya.

Nah sekian dulu yaa… Maaf kalo garing author nulisnya sambil nganggur waktu deket deadline sih… Gomen yaaa kalo misalnya Ge Je…

See U on next updet


End file.
